Master and Kitten
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Dean goes into his first heat, so Roman takes care of him.


Today was the day. After years of waiting, he was ready. His owner, Roman Reigns could sense it. Just a few days ago, there were signs that it was coming soon.

Dean's scent had grown stronger, he was more vocal, more affectionate with his owner. Rubbing up against him, raising his ass in the air. He would even do it while laying in his lap, his fluffy tail getting in Roman's face.

His kitten was going into his first heat. He was an adult now. Roman remembered when he had first found him. Abandoned in the streets by his previous owner. Dirty, cold and wet in the rain. His big blue eyes staring up at him in fear.

He picked him up, wrapping his shivering form in his jacket, and took him home with him. Cleaned him up, fed him, and gave him a new home. He got him a black collar too, that had sparkling blue saphires on it, and a bell which Dean hated.

He knew that Dean had no idea what was going on with him. Dean was scared and confused by this new feeling. He wondered why he was always so wet between his legs, always making his owner feel uncomfortable, apologizing repeatedly when he did.

He thought there was something wrong with him. That he was broken. Roman was going to get rid of him for sure. He wouldn't want to keep him anymore.

Roman sensed his pet's distress, seeing the worried look on his face. "Something wrong, baby?"

"Y-you're going to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"Don't be silly, Dean. I'm not getting rid of you. You're with me for life." He scratched the back of one of his ears, making him purr. "Why would you think that? That I'm going to get rid of you?"

"The way I've been acting recently...I'm broken..."

Roman took him in his arms so that he was sitting in his lap, his tail curling around leg.

"Dean, that's normal for a kitty at your age. You're experiencing your first heat."

"My first heat?"

"Mhm. It means that you're grown up now. That you're ready to mate, have kittens of your own."

"B-but...I don't want to mate with another cat!"

"Well, you don't exactly have to mate with someone of your own species..."

His ears perked up hearing this. "Can I mate with you, master?"

Roman blushed. It made him feel special that his pet wanted him as a mate. He had always had feelings for him, had always thought he was the most beautiful and adorable creature in this world.

"Only if you want to..."

"Yes, I want to. I want you and only you, Rome." He was now rubbing up against him, grinding his hips against Roman's.

"Kitten..." His hands went underneath the white satin gown he was wearing, lifting it up, exposing his soft, small breasts. He leaned down, latching his mouth onto one of his pink, erect nipples.

Dean arched into his touch, throwing his head back. "A-ah…m-master…Ro…"

Roman wrapped an arm around him, while moving his other hand down between his legs. He rubbed him through his panties, which were now soaking wet.

"You're so wet, kitten…" He lips soon were upon Dean's, kissing him with so much hunger and lust. His hand went inside Dean's panties, he rubbed his thumb over his clit.

Dean moaned into the kiss, shuddering at the gentle movements.

"Mmm…Rome…feels so good."

Roman moves them so that Dean's lying beneath him on the couch. He tugs his panties down. As soon as they're off, he spreads his legs wide open. His head is between his legs, his tongue lapping up the sweet juices coming from his pet's cunt.

"Uh…ah…R-Roman…" He hears Dean whimpering, and moaning above him. He feels his hands tangling themselves in his hair, holding his head down. He makes him cum a few times, before finally stopping.

He looks up at his pet, panting, a red blush on his cheeks. "You sound so beautiful and taste so sweet my kitten. I can't wait to be inside you."

Dean pulled him down for another kiss. "M-master…I want your babies…I want the whole world to know that I belong to you."

"Of course, baby." Roman stood up for a moment, taking off the rest of his clothes. He came back to Dean, who was very excited for what was about to come. Dean crawled into his lap, his ass sticking up in the air. "I need you in me. Now."

He lowered himself slowly onto Roman's huge cock, letting out a gasp of pain. It hurt quite a bit.

"Slow down, baby. Take it easy. This is your first time and I want to make sure you enjoy it."

Dean rests his head on his shoulder as Roman slowly thrusts up into him. Dean rocked his hips against him. He let out loud moans, clinging tightly to Roman. His master soon found a spot inside him that almost made him scream. "Ahh! R-Ro…"

"You feel so good…so tight around my cock."

"Ah…oh…so good, master, so good." He felt a hand running down his back, down to his ass. Roman grabbed onto his tail, making Dean whimper and tremble even more in his arms. "Mmm…I'm so close, Ro."

"Me too, kitten." Roman thrusted up a few more times into him, biting his neck, as he came deep inside his cunt.

Dean shuddered, feeling Roman's cum filling him up. His velvety walls clenched down on the still erect cock and he let out a loud scream, squirting his juices onto his masters chest.

Roman laid back down on the couch, pulling Dean down with him. They were both very worn out. Roman pulled out of Dean's cunt, hearing a small whine come from him.

"Was that good, baby?"

The answer he got was quiet purring, coming from still form above him. Dean had fallen asleep.

Roman chuckled a bit, while scratching at his ears. Dean snuggled up more against him. Roman grabbed a blanket, pulling it up on them. He laid a gentle kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Good night, kitten. I love you."

 **0000000**

"You got your cat pregnant?" Seth asked, staring at Dean who was now heavily pregnant, with three of Roman's babies inside him.

"Oh, come on. Don't act as if its weird. Its perfectly normal for a owner to mate with their pet."

"I should have seen this coming. You two were always very close."

"Yeah. Hey, what do you think he'll think of this?" Roman asked, holding up a pink collar that had a bow on it, and heartshaped tag with Dean's name on it.

"He'll hate it."

"I'm going to put it on him anyway."

"Don't you dare." Dean's sleepy voice interrupted them, waking up from his nap. "I love you Roman, but its already bad enough you've gave me one with a bell."

"But, Dean…"

"No." And with that he curled back up in the blankets, resting his on the soft pillow. "Put that thing on me and I'll claw you."

"But you'll look so cute."

"I said no."


End file.
